dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Izanagi-no-Mikoto (Solarverse)
Izanagi-no-Mikoto is the shinto god of Creation and Life, an opposite force to Izanami-no-Mikoto after she is corrupted by the essence of Yomi. He briefly appears and is sometimes mentioned in Highschool DxD: Rise of the Solar God. 'History' This Izanagi's story is the same as the one in the myths, only with a few minor differences. In Warriorman's story, after Izanagi seals the entrance to Yomi and gives birth to his most famous children, he supposedly lived a peaceful life in Takamagahara for the rest of his days. 'Appearance' File:SmilingIzanagi.jpg File:TeasingFather.jpg File:ConfusedIzanagi.jpg File:SeriousIzanagi.jpg|"Don't ever say her name." In Rise of the Solar God, during the visions Issei receives about Izanami's tragic past, Izanagi wears a blue robe and blue sandals. His hair is black and tied in a tight bun. 'Personality' During Issei's visions, he appears as a loving and caring husband up until he saw what has become of his wife. He seems terrified by what effect Yomi had on Izanami, to the point where he was even willing to leave her to rot in Yomi and completely disregarded her as his sister and wife. After escaping Yomi, he only felt truly comfortable when he cleansed himself from the unwanted effects. After that, he looses most of his affection towards Izanami and tried his hardest to forget her. This confirmed in the first chapter of The Central Master, in which it states he has told his children more than once not to step foot near Yomotsuhirasaka. Despite that, whenever he gets reminded of Izanami he begins to feel great ounces of regret. And although he says her name with distaste and shows clear disgust for what she has become, he is also very sorrowful for her tragic fate. 'Powers and Abilites' Godly Physiology: As a god, Izanagí's power far exceeds that of the majority of every other race. Since he is an elder deity, his strength is greater than the average norm of gods such as Amaterasu, Susanoo, Loki, etc. Amaterasu notes that the only beings she was aware of that were superior in power to her father were: Ophis, Great Red, The God from the Bible and the Trimuti. 'Quotes' ;To Amaterasu *Curiosity and personal desires may come at a great cost, you know that, don't you? - showing wisdom. *Eh, Amaterasu. You know how to charm your father into obliging your wishes. - showing affection. ;To Izanami *What nonsense do you spout? Come back with me to the world of living! You do not deserve to suffer in the realm of Yomi! *You cannot be my wife! You cannot be Izanami! You just cannot! - disregarding Izanami. *(If you leave me, then I shall destroy one thousand residents of the living forever!) Then I shall return fifteen-hundred lives in return! - Izanami's and Izanagi's last words to each other. 'Trivia' *Izanagi's appearence is based off of the character- Tenjin, from the Noragami series. Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Gods Category:Solarverse Category:The Central Master